te tuve tan cerca y núnca te vi
by yuri-potter
Summary: Después de mil años de auscencia x e mundo de los fics regreso a terminar mi historia, se trata de cuando Harry se da cuenta lo importante que es hermione para el, en su vida diaria.
1. Tan ciego estoy?

Te tuve tan cerca y nunca te vi.

Capitulo 1 : tan ciego estoy?

By :Yuri-potter.

Simbología:

Frases con guiones son los diálogos de los personajes.

frases entre comillas y en cursiva pensamientos de los personajes.

Nota: Si me llego a equivocar en los nombres de los personajes por favor díganmelo.

Gracias. A hora a disfrutar de el fic.

**En el último año en Hogwarts, después de todo lo vivido en esos años y haber derrotado por fin al odioso de Voldemort. **

**El trio inseparable Sufrió de varios cambios emocionales como todo adolescente de 17 años sobre todo Ron, se había hecho un poco más responsable y un poco más... pensativo por así decirlo. Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione seguían siendo casi los mismos de siempre.**

**Harry se dio cuenta de que su adorable Cho Chang no lo amaba ya que ella antes de salir le confesó que no podía olvidar a Cedric , que ella todavía lo seguía amando aún después de muerto. Harry había estado muy desilusionado desde entonces, Hermione como siempre, había estado con el, como siempre lo apoyó , lo trató de animar y de hacerlo sentir querido, también lo estaba apoyando Ron pero no tanto como Hermione lo estaba haciendo.**

**El trio salía de la clase de pociones de Snape y se dirigían a la sala común de Griffindor .**

**-No puedo creer que Snape siempre haga lo mismo, siempre me humilla durante la clase.- dijo Hermione angustiada.**

**-Vamos Hermione , no te lo tomes tan enserio ya sabes como es , solo quiere lastimarte y hacerte sufrir, pero que no te afecte ni por un minuto. – dijo Harry poniéndole su mano en el hombro al ver que a ella se le empezaban a juntar las lágrimas en los ojos poniéndoseles rojos. Ella lo volteó a verlo y solo le mostró una sonrisa muy sin ganas.**

**- Harry tiene toda la razón Hermione no te lo tomes tan enserio. – dijo Ron tratando de animarla un poco.**

**-Gracias chicos no se que haría sin ustedes. –**

**-Nada, sinceramente nada.- dijo Ron dirigiéndole una sonrisa.**

**Y nosotros tampoco haríamos nada sin ti Hermione.**

**-Oh , Harry gracias. – dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo al que él correspondió. **

**Oh por dios ya relájense muchachos , quieren? – dijo Ron con un poco de fastidio.**

**Parece que alguien está celoso Ronald Weasley. – dijo Hermione.**

**No! Para nada! por que habría de estar celoso si sabes perfectamente que ya tengo a alguien que me puede abrazar cuando yo se lo pida y se llama Luna lovewood.**

**Oh perdona señor Weasley . **

**Jajajajajajajaja vamos Ron ya cállate.**

Hasta que por fin se encontraron gorda. con el retrato de la señora 

**-Palabra!**

**-colombus! - Dijo Harry**

**Diciendo esto los tres chicos pasaron al interior y se dirigieron al gran sillón que estaba junto a la chimenea.**

**No puedo creer que Cho siguiera queriendo a Cedric, soy un tonto! Y me di cuenta muy tarde!**

**Harry ya deja de estarte culpando, así no conseguirás nada y aparte hay cosas mucho más importantes que Cho Chang.**

**Mira , Harry disculpa pero me aburre este tema así que me voy a la cama , hasta mañana. **

**Hasta mañana Ron. – dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono.**

**-Bueno Hermione creo que yo también debería decir lo mismo. – dijo Harry dando un muy fuerte suspiro que Hermione alcanzó a oír.**

**-No , ven acompáñame a mi habitación de prefecta que quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente. – dijo Hermione **

**-No me lo puedes decir aquí?**

**No aquí nos podrían oír y seria un poco vergonzoso, ven sígueme. –dijo Hermione levantándose de su lugar y jalando del brazo de Harry haciendo que este también se levantara de su asiento. Hermione lo condujo hacia su habitación de prefecta, abrió la puerta y los dos entraron al interior de esta.**

**-Vamos siéntate Harry.**

**El obedeció sentándose sobre la cama de la prefecta y dando un pequeño vistazo hacia toda la habitación observando cada detalle de ella y luego su vista se fijó en aquellos ojos café claro que tenia justo enfrente suyo.**

**-De que querías hablarme Hermione? **

**-Te quería preguntar que cuánto querías a Cho?**

**-A que viene esa pregunta Hermione?**

**-No cambies de tema Harry solo contesta mi pregunta.**

**-Bueno... lo que sentía por ella solo fue un querer de esos de los que solamente te gustan pero no los quieres o los amas.**

**Oh ya veo, pero creo que a ti de ese tipo te gustan no Harry?**

**-No a mi me gustan de todo tipo no solo del tipo de Cho pero Hermione por que me preguntas esto?**

**-Bueno es que... mira , yo ... tengo una amiga que siente algo muy especial desde que te conoció y quería saber si ella tenia oportunidad de poder tener tu corazón alguna vez en la vida.**

**Harry disque entendió el mensaje que su amiga le estaba dando y se quedó muy asombrado de que ella sintiera algo por el, su mejor amiga le estaba diciendo no de una manera directa que lo amaba pero el nunca se había dando cuenta de que ella pudiera sentir algo por el pero de repente recordó todo lo que ella se había preocupado por el , lo había cuidado y querido pero el nunca se había dado cuenta de eso , cuando le dio el abrazo en segundo cuando había salido de la enfermería después de que la despetrificaran , cuando se preocupó cuando el calló de la escoba en aquél partido de quidditch en tercer año , cuándo se preocupó por el en cuarto año con el torneo de los tres magos y le dio el beso saliendo de la segunda prueba y al finalizar el curso.**

**Hermione... soy un tonto!**

**Claro que no lo eres Harry eres un gran tipo y aparte ella no se merecía tu amor.**

**No estoy hablando de eso. Estoy hablando de que eh sido un tonto al no ver lo que tenia enfrente, tu te has preocupado por mí muchas veces , me has cuidado , me has querido como nunca nadie me quiso y por una vez en la vida me había sentido querido por alguien soy un tonto al no ver lo que tenía enfrente lo siento, lo siento por no haberte agradecido por eso.– Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos y vio la cara de sorpresa de Hermione que no se esperaba eso.**

**- Oh Harry yo… pero a que viene todo eso? Si yo te estoy hablando de... **

**Harry no la dejó continuar por que salió como una bala hacia la puerta abriéndola muy rápidamente y cerrándola de golpe , mientras Hermione se quedaba estática en su lugar en la cama.**

**Pero que le pasa si yo le iba a decir que era Ginny la que sentía algo por el pero creo que el lo tomó de otra forma...**

**A la mañana siguiente rumbo a clase de adivinación Harry y Ron tuvieron una conversación rápida.**

**-Oye Ron no has notado a Hermione muy rara conmigo últimamente?**

**-De que hablas?**

**-Si rara, así como que se me insinuara mucho?**

**Oh vamos no estarás diciendo de que a ella tu le gustes o si? Que acaso no te habías dado cuenta de ello? desde el primer día en que te conoció la forma en que te veía y te sonreía y todo lo demás yo creo que tu también deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella no lo crees?**

**-Lo que siento por ella? De que hablas?**

**- Oh no, de nada Harry olvídalo.**

"**Lo que siento por ella? Nunca lo había pensado... que, que siento por Hermione... y será cierto que ella me ama? **

**Al entrar a la clase de adivinación Harry y Ron notaron que Hermione esta vez no se sentaba con ellos si no con Pivarti y Patil . Cuando la profesora comienza a dar su clase se percata de algo muy interesante que solamente ella lo podía percibir y a la vez ver.**

**Se percata de que esa extraña energía tan brillante y fuerte es proveniente de aquella jovencita que no tenía ninguna habilidad para la adivinación y que tenia el corazón tan seco como las páginas de los libros que tan ansiosamente leía a diario. La profesora se acerca al oído de la joven y le susurra:**

**-Mi niña, tu Aura está muy fuerte y brillante, y es ocasionado por algún sentimiento que llevas guardando tantos años en tu interior que no lo dejas salir, deja que salga ese sentimiento de lo más profundo de tu corazón dile lo que sientes a esa persona ,por que ningún sentimiento nada más que el amor es el único que puede hacer expulsar tan gran cantidad de Aura en una persona. Has lo que te digo mi niña es lo más conveniente.-**

**Al terminar lo que Trelawney le decía (corríjanme si me equivoco en el nombre) se separó de el oído de Hermione Y la cogió del brazo y con un gran impulso la hizo que se parara de su asiento y se aclaró la voz para hablar delante la clase.**

**-Oír bien lo que tengo que decirles! La señorita Granger tiene un Aura muy fuerte y brillante y eso se debe al gran sentimiento del amor que siente por alguna persona muy especial para ella, quien será el afortunado ganador del corazón de la señorita Granger? Nadie lo sabrá ni yo misma lo sé! Jeje... – dijo la profesora con una gran emoción.**

**-Como se atreve a me terse en la vida privada de los demás sin su consentimiento! Que yo sepa a nadie le incumbe mis problemas personales y especial mente si se trata de mis sentimientos hacia cualquier persona.! – dijo Hermione muy enfadada y avergonzada por lo que la profesora acababa de revelar ante toda la clase.**

**-O vamos querida lo siento yo no sabia. – dijo Trelawney muy apenada.**

**-Quien es el afortunado Hermione esperemos que sea de Griffindor para poder saber quien es. –dijo Neville Lombottom**

**-A puesto a que es Potter! Es lo más seguro que sea el! – dijo Seamus Finnigan.**

**De repente todo el salón fue envuelto en puros Ehhhhh! Y de ¡Harry y Hermione! haciendo que esta les gritara que no era cierto y las lágrimas no se dejaron esperar y rápidamente salieron al igual que ella de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe que casi hacen que se caigan las bolas de cristal de cada pequeña mesita.**

**Al terminar la clase Ron y Harry empezaron a charlar sobre el tema de Hermione.**

**Que Hermione tiene un Aura muy fuerte y brillante a causa del amor?**

**-Eso dijo Trelawney tu la oíste. –dijo Ron**

**-Sí pero de quien estará tan enamorada?**

**Como que de quien?**

**Si de quien.**

**- No es posible que no lo sepas pero mejor no te digo nada descúbrelo por ti mismo.**

**- "De quien estará enamorada Hermione? Espero que no sea de un bueno para nada que la haga sufrir mucho." **

**Fin del primer capítulo espero que les guste el segundo. Adiosiiin! **


	2. La verdad sale a flote

**Te tuve tan cerca y nunca te vi.**

**Capitulo 2 :La verdad sale a flote.**

**By :Yuri-potter.**

Simbología:

Frases con guiones son los diálogos de los personajes.

frases entre comillas y en cursiva pensamientos de los personajes.

Nota: Si me llego a equivocar en los nombres de los personajes por favor díganmelo.

Gracias. A hora a disfrutar de el fic.

**En una hora libre estaba el trio paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**-Jajajajaja! Esa estuvo muy buena Ron! – dijo Harry tirando tremenda carcajada que todo el que pasaba a su lado le tiraba tremendas miradas de extrañeza.**

**-Si que buen chiste Ron! – dijo Hermione aguantándose la risa.**

**-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, le prometí a Ginny que la vería en la hora libre para poder charlar sobre no se que cosa muy urgente para ella. Nos vemos después! – dijo Ron haciendo una seña con la mano en forma de despedida.**

**- Nos vemos! –dijo Harry haciendo la misma seña. Y Hermione lo imitó.**

**-Hasta luego! – dijo Hermione.**

**Después de que Ron había desaparecido del lugar Harry y Hermione siguieron dando el paseo, de vez en cuando Harry le daba ciertas miradas a Hermione de reojo, hasta que no pudo más y le hizo la tan esperada pregunta que lo cal comía por dentro.**

**-Hermione... eh... yo te quería preguntar algo. –dijo Harry un poco apenado por que sabía que no le incumbía lo que iba a preguntar pero no podía más.**

**-Si de que querías preguntarme Harry?**

**-Bueno ... yo... me vas a decir que no me debo meter en tu vida privada pero este... **

**En ese momento no pudo continuar hablando a causa de que Hermione se paró inmediatamente y se fue acercando a el lentamente, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y demasiado despacio se fue separando de el. Al separarse por completo lo tomó del rostro y lo miró a los ojos los ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaba verlos. Y con la voz más dulce que le pudo salir de su garganta le dijo:**

**-Vamos Harry dímelo te juro que no me voy a enojar.**

**Segura? –dijo Harry con duda y un poco sonrojado.**

**- Segura.- dijo Hermione muy seria y decidida. **

**-Bien, lo que quería preguntarte era que ¿quién es esa persona a la que amas tanto como para tener una Aura tan fuerte y brillante como dijo Trelawney? Espero que no sea un idiota que te haga sufrir. – dijo Harry muy angustiado.**

**-Eh? ... bueno si me ah hecho sufrir, un poco ,pero ya me acostumbré. Ya que no creo que esa persona no deje de seguir amando a su antiguo querer y por eso nunca se fija ni nunca se fijará en mi. - Dijo Hermione con desilusión y su rostro se empezaba a teñir de un rosa visible a la vista de Harry. **

**-Amas realmente a esa persona?- Diciendo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su rostro con sus manos tal y como lo hizo ella anteriormente y la miró directamente a los ojos de ella.**

**-Si. Lo amo demasiado. – dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.**

**Mira Hermione, te juro que si yo ocupara ese lugar en tu corazón te juro que no te haría sufrir.**

**-Y...bueno... pues ... tu ... lo... tu lo ocupas Harry. – dijo Hermione poniéndose demasiado roja como un tomate y se daba la vuelta para no poder ser vista por Harry . Harry se quedó estupefacto al oír lo que había dicho Hermione anteriormente. En ese momento su corazón empezó a latir como loco, su respiración era muy agitada y corrían algunas gotas de sudor por su rostro, esa misma sensación o tal vez más fuerte que con la que sentía con Cho.**

**Harry se acercó a Hermione y lentamente la tomó de los hombros y la giró asía el y muy tiernamente le dijo:**

**-Perdona si te hice sufrir, pero apenas me vengo dando cuenta de lo importante que eres tu en mi vida Hermione, todo lo que significas para mi ,tu te preocupas por mi , me concientes , me mimas y siempre me recuerdas que siempre uno tiene que ser fuerte a todas las dificultades que nos depare la vida sean buenas o malas, siempre hay que salir adelante y que tu siempre estarás haí para apoyarme y cuidarme. Sinceramente lo único que te tengo que decir es que en realidad lo que siento por ti no es una simple amistad si no lo que siento por ti es Amor verdadero , te amo Hermione , te amo tanto.- Dijo Harry casi sin aliento , tomó aire y continuó **

**-Hermione, ahora me doy cuenta de que toda mi vida tuve a el amor de mi vida justo enfrente de mi , esa sensación que sentía con Cho no es la misma que siento ahora contigo y solo se que a la única mujer que amo y amaré toda mi vida se llama Hermione Jane Granger.**

**-Oh, Harry te amo con todo mi corazón. – Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. De pronto Harry la toma de la cintura y la va acercando mas y mas hacia sus labios , al ver esto Hermione pone sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de Harry y lo besa apasionada mente ese beso fue muy corto pero para ellos se les hizo una eternidad era como si sus labios estuvieran unidos por años, siglos y incluso décadas, pero lo disfrutaron al máximo.**

**Al momento de separarse Harry se acercó al oido de Hermione y le susurró:**

**-Vamos a la sala común.- ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se fueron hacia el interior de Hogwarts tomados de la mano y de repente dándose ciertas miraditas y pequeñas sonrisas durante el transcurso del recorrido.**

**Hubo algunos conocidos por ellos que se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados al ver tal escena de esos dos tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**Al entrar a la sala común se encontraron con Ginny y Seamus besándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea, al sentir la presencia de dos personas más en la habitación se separaron inmediatamente, Ginny y Seamus se quedaron boquiabierta al ver a sus dos amigos besándose recargados en la pared de la sala común, pero no eran simples besos no! Si no eran unos besos tan apasionados que parecieran como si se comieran uno al otro.**

**Ginny tomó de la mano Seamus y le susurró al oído:**

**-Vayámonos de aquí antes de que empiecen a emanar fuego de sus cuerpos! y tambien para que nonos me encuentre mi hermano por que le dije que queria hablar con el pero , en este momento solo quiero estar contigo.Vámonos!**

**-Sí tienes razón, vámonos. **

**Al irse los chicos por el retrato dejaron a Harry y Hermione solos en la sala común.Harry estaba recargando su brazo derecho sobre la pared mentras que la otra la tenía en la cintura de Hermione, mientras el cuerpo de ella estaba apoyada en la pared dando la cara a Harry y rodeándolo con los brazos al cuello. Harry toma a Hermione en brazos y la lleva al gran sofá que está frente a la chimenea, la recuesta en el y se queda contemplando el rostro de la chica castaña enfrente suyo, sus ojos color miel los que lo inoptisaban siempre que los veía , sus labios que según el sabían a pura vainilla , su cabello antes enmarañado por falta de arreglo personal por parte de ella y que ahora era todo lo contrario estaba un poco mas liso y mas arreglado , pero enmarañado o no según el ella siempre se veía hermosísima. Se sienta en la orilla de el sofá y se acomoda casi sobre ella para darle un beso en la boca cuando se oye una voz diciendo:**

**-Señor Potter, señorita Granger! Que creen que están haciendo!**

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Gracias por los reviews y estoy planeando cambiar el nombre a el fic por "Nunca me di cuenta" que les parece le dejo el título que tiene o se lo cambio por este? En fin gracias por leer mi fic. Adiosiiiin!**


	3. El castigo

Te tuve tan cerca y nunca te vi.

Capitulo 3 :El castigo

By :Yuri-potter

Me tardé en subir el siguiente capitulo por que resulta que me cortaron el internet por un tiempo y no me pude conectar lo hubiera subido desde hace mucho tiempo pero pues por esas razones no pude y también por temporada de exámenes que por cierto son demasiados .Disculpen la tardanza disfruten el capitulo.

Nota: Si me llego a equivocar en los nombres de los personajes por favor díganmelo.

Gracias. A hora a disfrutar de el capitulo.

**-Señor Potter, señorita Granger! Que creen que están haciendo! - dijo la profesora Mc gonagall al ver tal escena **

**Al escuchar esto los dos muchachos se separaron se sentaron bien en el sofá y se sentaron bastantito lejos uno del otro.**

**- Que se han creído! Y en plena sala común! Peligro y otros alumnos los hayan visto así, gracias a dios que eh sido yo, si no imagínense que vergüenza! Nunca la creí ver en estas situaciones señorita Granger! a deshonrado a la casa de Gryffindor! Que digo, no solo a la casa si no a todo Hogwarts! Pero también usted señor Potter! Es imperdonable! 50 puntos menos a cada uno, por este vergonzoso suceso! Y espero que no se vuelva a repetir, vayamos con el profesor Dumbledore para que les imponga un castigo bien merecido!**

**- Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada malo solo nos besábamos! No es gran cosa profesora Mcgonnagall - dijo Harry un poco histérico**

**- Nada, repito : nada! Pero que dice señor Potter! Me ofende! Si el estar sobre la señorita Granger haciendo cosas que ni me quiero imaginar es nada no se lo que sea para usted la palabra " algo" - dijo la profesora un poco ofendida con el comentario de su alumno - Eh dicho que vayamos con el profesor Dumbledore! Síganme por favor! - se dio media vuelta y salió del retrato.**

**Harry miró a Hermione y notó que en el rostro de la chica había una expresión de miedo, terror y preocupación le dijo : **

**- Tranquila Hermione, todo va a salir bien no creo que nos expulsen solo por demostrarnos nuestro amor o si?**

**- N o, pero nos pondrán un castigo por tu ineptitud! Por tu calentura!**

**- Ineptitud y mi calentura? Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada malo! Era la verdad! - dijo Harry muy irritado casi gritando.**

**-Que no estábamos haciendo nada! Harry, estabas arriba de mi! Y dices que no estábamos haciendo nada malo!**

**- Hay Hermione pero... - No pudo terminar la frase por que Hermione ya había atravesado el retrato de la señora gorda donde la profesora Mc gonagall los estaba esperando. **

**Harry decidió pasar por el retrato encontrándose la cara de la profesora Mcgonnagall quien le dijo "ya era hora, síganme por aquí por favor". Harry y Hermione la siguieron en silencio hasta encontrar al fondo de un pasillo una gran estatua de piedra con forma de un fénix queriendo emprender vuelo,la profesora se paró frente a ella y pronunció la contraseña :**

**-varita de regaliz - al parecer pensaron Harry y Hermione que al director le gustaban las varitas de regaliz ,para que la haya puesto de contraseña es un buen señalamiento de que eran de su preferencia. Mientras pensaban esto la gran estatua de piedra en forma de fénix daba vueltas mientras también se elevaba, dejando ver unas escaleras que llevaban hasta la oficina del director. Los tres subieron por ellas, abrieron la puerta y entraron a la oficina donde el director se encontraba leyendo algunos informes de el ministerio en su escritorio (NA: jajaja fue lo único que se me ocurrió denme un zape x favor!) el venerable anciano levanta la vista de los documentos para ver la llegada de la profesora Mcgonnagall , Harry y Hermione.**

**-Minerva, que es lo que sucede? - dijo Albus Dumblendore observando a Hermione y a Harry.**

**-Sucede que nuestras dos grandes celebridades han quebrantado las reglas Albus.**

**-Bien, Minerva serías tan amable de dejarnos solos? Estoy seguro que esto de ser solo un mal entendido.**

**-Hay pero... - La profesora observó la cara seria de el profesor y se resignó**

**- está bien Albus, lo que tu digas, con su permiso.**

**-Adelánte. - diciendo esto el director, la profesora y subdirectora de Hogwarts salió de la oficina cerrando muy cuidadosamente la puerta tras ella, e inmediatamente la vista de el anciano profesor se fijó en las caras de sus dos más queridos alumnos. Mirando meticulosamente la cara de cada uno esperando encontrar respuestas a sus actos pasados y al encontrarlas les dijo :**

**-Porque lo hicieron? Se que se aman pero no deben hacer eso y mucho menos en medio de la sala común, bueno, ni siquiera en Hogwarts.- dijo Dumblendore**

**Harry y Hermione al oír decir eso se voltearon a ver como diciéndose "¿como lo supo?", después de eso giraron sus caras hacia direcciones opuestas ocultando su sonrojo uno del otro y después Harry le dice al Profesor Dumblendore que como lo sabe y el le contesta: **

**- ese es un gran secreto jajaja no te creas, todo lo reflejan en sus caras. ( N/A jaja chistosito el direc no?)**

**- Ya veo - dijo Harry viendo la cara del profesor Dumblendore para verificar lo dicho.**

**En eso se oye una carcajada de parte de el director y le dice a Harry que está un poco confundido :**

**-Nada más que necesitas más práctica, más concentración y ...- pero es interrumpido por Hermione.**

**-Profesor eso significa que no va a ver castigo verdad? - con un tono de voz como autoritario. **

**-En efecto señorita Granger, no habrá castigo por esta ocasión, pero si vuelve a suceder lo dejaré a cargo de el profesor Snape queda claro? **

**-Sí señor! - exclamaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.**

**- Se pueden retirar.- dijo Dumblendore haciendo una seña con la mano para que se levantaran de su asiento.**

**-Gracias profesor - exclamaron en coro y dieron una media vuelta y caminaron hacia la entrada.**

**Dumblendore esbozó una gran sonrisa en sus labios y bajó un poco el rostro para poder mirar sobre sus anteojos a la pareja que se retiraba y cerraban tras ellos la puerta. Tras cerrarla Harry volteó a ver a Hermione y le dijo:**

**-Lo logramos Hermione! No nos castigaron! - dijo Harry tomándola de su cintura y la elevó en el aire y le dio una vuelta y la volvió a dejar en el suelo y al dejarla notó que en el rostro de ella había pequeñas muestras de rencor.**

**- Hermione que te sucede? - dijo Harry sorprendido al verla.**

**-Y todavía preguntas que me sucede... HARRY, QUE NO VES QUE NOS PUDIERON HABER EXPULSADO!? - esto último lo dijo gritando mientras bajaba las escaleras de el despacho del profesor Dumblendore .**

**-Pero Hermione, no lo hicieron! Todavía estamos en Hogwarts! Que más podemos pedir? Y aparte estamos juntos, no? Que es lo que más importa?o me equivoco? **

**Hermione suspira y dice: - Tienes razón, lo más importante es que te amo más que a mi propia vida - dijo esto tomando la mano de Harry mientras iban en un pasillo rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**En el camino se encontraron con un hurón mal oliente y sus inseparables "guarda espaldas" que precisamente vieron a Harry y a Hermione tomados de las manos caminando por el pasillo y decidieron ir a entrometerse.**

**-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí? El cara rajada y la sangre sucia juntos por fín- hizo estar como conmovido ante tal escena y continuó - no es gracioso? Jajajaja lamentablemente te tenias que juntar con esas alimañas pudiéndote juntar con nosotros Potter.**

**-Ja! Creo que tu eres el equivocado huroncito. Y o soy feliz con mi Hermione , Ron y con todos los demás de mi casa. Y pobre de ti si sigues diciéndole sangre sucia a Hermione entendido? Alumno preferido de "El príncipe mestizo". - dijo todo lo anterior con sarcasmo.**

**-No me digas huroncito y al profesor Snape no lo metas en esto y fíjate que sí, le voy a seguir diciéndole SANGRE SUCIA a tu querida novia Potter! - dijo Draco con mucho enfado.**

**Pero para suerte de Draco el profesor Snape se encontraba detrás de el escuchando toda la pelea cuando Harry iba a abrir la boca Snape habló.**

**-Señor Malfoy! Discúlpese con el señor Potter y la señorita Granger y usted tendrá un castigo impartido por mí en las mazmorras limpiando calderos toda la noche. - dijo Snape con voz autoritaria.**

**-Si profesor, disculpen Gryffindors.- dijo draco, haciendo una mueca.**

**Despues de esto, los tres slytherings continuaron su camino, mientras k snape...**

**-Señor Potter,señorita Granger, traten de no meterse en tantos problemas o tendremos k hacer el honor de expulsarlos definitibamente de este colegio.No crean k siempre se saldran con la suya, y menos usted señor Potter, que aunque haya derrotado a el señor obscuro no crea k seremos tan blandos x eso. Asi que ya esta avisado señor Potter, con su permiso.-Dijo snape con su cara palida y escualida,y con su tipico mal humor.**

**-Hay Harry!! tenemos k procurar ya no meternos en tantos problemas !!-dijo Hermione asustada.**

**-Tranquila cariño, no lo haremos. - dijo Harry dandole un beso en la frente a hermione y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo derecho. -Vamonos a la sala comun.-**

**-Está bien.-dijo Hermione no muy convencida de lo que habia dicho Harry con anterioridad.Sabia que tarde o temprano se volverian a meter en problemas como siempre lo hacian.**

**Fin del Tercer capítulo**

**Gracias por los reviews y estoy planeando cambiar el nombre a el fic por "Nunca me di cuenta" que les parece le dejo el título que tiene o se lo cambio por este? En fin gracias por leer mi fic. Adiosiiiin!**


End file.
